The Secret of Sherlock Holmes
by Orlaine24
Summary: "Sherlock's composure was leaving him as the truth sank in. He had murdered his best friend and had no idea how or why it had happened." Chapter 3- Suspect
1. Chapter 1

**Murder**

As jail cells go, the one Sherlock Holmes now found himself in was comfortable enough. He once again relived the events which had led him here. He had woken up on the floor of 221B Baker St. with a gun in his hand a body on the floor. Lestrade had been standing above him, panic evident in his eyes, while sirens blared outside. He had been handcuffed within seconds and dragged from the scene. It took his mind only moments to catch up with the events which were unfolding before his eyes. He must have been holding the murder weapon as it was indeed murder which had occurred. Lestrade had pushed him forcefully into a police car and within minutes they were on the move. The press had not gotten wind of the story but it was clear that the Inspector wanted this dealt with quickly and quietly. What happened next, however, put Sherlock into a state of shock.

"Lestrade, contrary to what you may believe I have not killed anyone tonight" stated Sherlock rather calmly. Lestrade turned to the detective, a look of disgust in his eyes, hatred too.

"Is that why the body of John Watson is currently lying on the floor of your flat shot twice through the heart?" spat the detective, his annoyance and disbelief evident. Sherlock's heart stopped. He would never…could never…shoot John let alone kill him. John was his best friend and he had saved Sherlock from the road his life was taking. Lestrade anger was real, however, so it had to be true. Whatever had happened that evening had ended in the death of the doctor and the arrest of himself. For some reason the events were clouded in the detective's mind. It was almost as if hadn't happened in the detective's recollection. The evidence contradicted this thought, however, and Sherlock was beginning to realise the fallout of what had occurred.

Pentonville was not a prison where any criminal would like to find themselves but for the great Sherlock Holmes it was even worse. Many of the men found in the cells were placed there by him and would be out for blood the first chance they had. It was perhaps this notion which had led Sherlock to solitary confinement in the prison while he waited the charges to be brought before him. Outside the cell there were voices easily recognisable as Mycroft and Anthea. Clearly they were here to find out the truth of that evening and limit the damage that it would cause. Slowly the cell door opened and in the few seconds before his visitors entered he had time to deduce that his brother seemed unfazed by what had happened. It was as if he had simply walked into Baker St ready to trick his younger brother into taking a case filled with legwork. This confused the detective as he had expected some sort of reaction to his actions.

"Sherlock it appears we have a problem that must be dealt with and it must be done immediately" drawled Mycroft giving no indication that his brother had just committed murder. It seemed like it was just another misdemeanour that Sherlock had caused in the course of a case.

"You will of course remain here for a few days until the problem has resolved itself and the media leave you alone about John's death" he continued before the detective interrupted him.

"Mycroft are you suggesting that the world will forget John in a matter of days? I killed him…my best…friend…he died because of me…" Sherlock's composure was leaving him as the truth sank in. He had murdered his best friend and had no idea how or why it had happened.

**A/N: Thank you for reading…As always let me know if I should continue **** Until we meet again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

Sherlock was confused about the events which had occurred in his flat the previous day. In his mind there was no evidence that he had shot and killed his best friend. However, the evidence contradicted his thoughts. He had woken to find the murder weapon in his hand. Mycroft also appeared to believe in his guilt which was a strong indicator that it was real. There would be a very public trial in which his name would be destroyed and he would lose the few precious friends he had made. Something just wasn't adding up and he didn't like that. If it was the last thing he did he was going to prove to the world that he had not killed John Watson because it just wasn't possible that he had. Sherlock collapsed onto his bunk and closed his eyes; he brought his fingers to his lips and began to, once again, relive the previous day.

Mycroft Holmes sat in his chair at the Diogenes, deep in thought. Sherlock's imprisonment had caused quite a panic among several of his acquaintances. He had not expected such strong, emotional reactions from those who knew him. Lestrade, the Scotland Yard Inspector had taken it the worst, but then again he grown accustomed to John Watson being around…they were friends he supposed. Caring was not an advantage and he wished sometimes that others could view the world in the same way as he did. It would make everything a lot simpler. Just then his phone rang…on vibrate of course…and he moved to his office to answer it.

"Hello?" he began, but he was soon interrupted.

"You listen here Mycroft Holmes…I know what you have done and I will make sure the world knows…you won't be able to stop me!" said the other voice. Mycroft was slightly taken aback although he did not let it show in his reply.

"I presume that you are referring to my latest piece of work, however, every aspect of it had been carefully judged and, therefore, you can do nothing" he said in his most amicable tone.

"No one is untouchable Mr Holmes and one day soon you will realise that…" The phone line went dead after this last comment and Mycroft was shaken. In the back of his mind he knew that voice and associated it with truth. Whatever this man had on him it could not be made public, of that he was certain. He moved closer to the ever blazing fire and began to make calls that would end up taking him most of the night. He had to find this man and stop him at all costs.

Sherlock sat bolt upright on his bunk and if pulled by some invisible force. He brain had been processing for over seven hours straight and in the archive that was his mind palace something was stirring. He grasped onto it with all his will. It became clearer and clearer until it was as vivid as if it was in the cell with him. There had been someone else in Baker St. last night, standing in the shadows of the dying light. Sherlock walked towards him, he knew this man, tall and thin…. It was his brother Mycroft Holmes…

**A/N: Well isn't that a twist…until next time…read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock felt the grief rise in his chest as the sun rose the following morning. His brother had been in Baker St. when John had been killed. Had he been the one holding the trigger or had his brother, in fact, made it appear so to save his own skin? There were a number of ways in which Mycroft could have overpowered him in order to commit the crime to frame him. The feeling of confusion that Sherlock had felt on awaking could have been the result of drugs, not just the shock of seeing John.

"Mr Holmes Sir, you have a visitor" announced the guard through the door. The cell was opened and Sherlock stood face to face with Greg Lestrade once again. He was calmer this time than the night of the murder.

"Sherlock…something doesn't add up and I think there has been a mistake made. I need your help to prove it…I think you might be innocent Sherlock!" he managed after several attempts. He refused to catch Sherlock's gaze but if he had he would have seen a small glimmer of hope. Someone believed what he himself had concluded, he had not killed John Watson and now Lestrade had some evidence.

"Lestrade…um…I…I don't…know what to say….Thank you!" replied Sherlock and Lestrade finally looked up. Sherlock looked different, he wasn't his usual collected self; he was unsure of himself and worried. This concerned Lestrade but he realised how important it was to Sherlock that he hadn't killed John. John had changed Sherlock for the better and deep down Sherlock admitted that to himself if to no one else.

"We just need to prove it now Sherlock and for that I need my best people on the job, which means you of course." Sherlock shot him a quick grin before returning to seriousness. In an instant Sherlock was focused on finding the murderer of his best friend and he treated it just like any other case.

"Lestrade I need access to the evidence at the scene if that is possible. If not your notebook will suffice." Lestrade nodded and he passed it to Sherlock unseen by the guard. Sherlock flipped through it and had it committed to memory within minutes. He handed it back and Lestrade turned to leave.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow again and update you further Sherlock" he said for the benefit of the guard who had not heard their previous conversation. Sherlock was now, in a better frame of mind as he had more to work with. Adding the facts from Lestrade's notebook to the fact that Mycroft had somehow been involved gave something for his mind to work on for the rest of the day and he knew that the theories would soon begin to form in the depths of his mind palace.

Mycroft Holmes knew that he had to be careful after the phone call. It was clear the voice at the other end knew the truth of what had occurred at Baker St. but he couldn't let anyone find out. If Sherlock got wind of it there would be questions that he did not wish to answer at the current time. Sherlock would tell Lestrade who would investigate and this would lead, eventually to the truth. He made his way to Scotland Yard to enquire after the investigation.

"You're all clear to go through Mr Holmes" said the receptionist as he was buzzed through to the offices. Mycroft sauntered into Lestrade's office in his usual manner and questioned the Inspector.

"Something is wrong Mr Holmes. I think Sherlock may not have killed John. There is evidence of another person being there at the time of the murder" he began but Mycroft cut him off abruptly.

"Inspector, I myself went through the evidence and found no suggestion of this. I would, therefore, ask you to keep your investigation focused on the truth of the matter, that my brother killed the doctor he shared his flat with after an argument and an altercation." Mycroft had shocked Greg at this statement. The cold calculated manner in which he addressed his brother's situation was horrific and he said nothing more as Mycroft turned on his heel and walked out the door. His attempt at intimidating the Inspector had failed and now Mycroft had become suspect number one in his eyes…

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone **** Reviews are welcomed gladly…Brighten up my day! Until soon…**


End file.
